Confusion That Brings Happiness
by AleGnA
Summary: What's alittle confusion between loved ones? Sorry, couldn't think of NEthing better 2 write here...


AN: Hey there everybody? Anybody miss me? I've been on a long hiatus. I think I got lost somewhere in limbo.... Neways, I'm back now and I thought I'd post a little something just to let you all know that I'm back! I'm currently in the process of finishing my last fic, "OPERATION ESCAFLOWNE" for those of you still interested. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. This is just a little fic I wrote awhile back and thought it would be neat to post. R&R please. Those reviews are ever helpful! ^__^ Hope u all enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Confusion That Brings Happiness

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why do you have to go?"

"You know why I have to go."

"No, no I don't. I do know that it doesn't have to be you. I've been told that before."

"That's not the point."

"What is the point? I'd like to know."

"I happen to enjoy doing it myself! I don't need to discuss this right now!" 

"No, of course you don't. I'm sorry I ever brought it up. Just forget it."

"Good. I won't be too long. I promise."

"Whatever."

"You know I do this every month Hitomi."

"Go, I'm not stopping you."

"Hitomi..."

"Forget it Van. It was nothing. Plain and simple. Just go. Have fun."

He sighed and looked over to see her walk out the door of their room. Shaking his head he continued to get ready for the task at hand. Every month he would go down to the barracks and see how the guards were holding out. 

It had become a habit for him to just go down there and enjoy himself for at least a few hours. It was something to help him forget all his kingly responsibilities and get to know his people more.

For the time he had been married to Hitomi, she had not once questioned him about going or even tried to stop him. She had told him once that it was good for him to get out and be amongst his people. He wondered why she would try to deny him of it now.

Shrugging, he dropped the thought and left the room he had shared with his wife to go where he thought he was mind would be at ease. Hitomi was no where in sight so he guessed she had gone to Merle's room or for a walk. She had been doing that a lot lately and he wondered why.

Hitomi watched him leave and turned to walk to the gardens. She knew she couldn't make him stay with her. She couldn't think of a way to make him stay with her without making him suspicious. 

"It figures he wouldn't have a clue either. Men! Stupid pathetic..."

"It didn't work did it?"

Hitomi turned to the voice and shook her head. She lowered herself on a bench overlooking a fountain and put her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you just come out and tell him?"

"Because I don't even know if it's the real thing yet. Why tell him if I'm not sure Merle?" She asked. The cat woman cocked her head to the side and pondered on what she knew already.

"But, Hitomi, how will you know?"

"If I miss tomorrow I'll officially know." She answered. Merle nodded in understanding then rubbed her back. Hitomi rested her head on her shoulder and began to cry.

"I'm scared Merle. This is all new to me and I really wanted him to be here." She bawled. 

"Do you want me to go get him? I can go right now and get him before he gets too far away." Merle said, rubbing her back.

"No, never mind Merle. Let him be." She said, wiping her tears.

"Are you sure?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." She replied.

"But, it's not late Hitomi." Merle said.

"I know, I'm just tired." She replied, walking toward the castle. Merle shook her head and watched as Hitomi slowly her way inside.

"Figures, they're both stubborn. Made for each other. Humans. Weird creatures they are. At least I don't have to worry about that stuff." She said to herself.

Hitomi had retired to her chambers and changed into her night gown. Sitting in a chair by the balcony she began to think of things that weren't good to think of.

"What will he think now. If I am. And what if I'm not? Will he be disappointed? He should have realized something after the way I've been acting lately. Oh Van, please come home soon." She said as she began to cry again. 

The dawning of a new day had risen Hitomi out of the cramped chair she had been sitting in all night. Van had not yet returned and she was beyond worried for him. She was ready to send the guards out to find him when she spotted the black horse approaching. 

The sun still hadn't reached over the mountains but, she knew it was him. Her worry turned into anger and weariness since she had fallen into an uneasy sleep in that chair and wasn't the least bit comfortable. She was so enraged that she knew that if she waited until he came up, she would beat him senseless.

Van slid slowly off his midnight black horse and slowly made his way into the castle. A strange feeling came over him and he wondered what it was. He had been feeling those for a few days now and couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

He tiptoed quietly through the corridors in search of his nice, warm bed. The dizziness he felt had gotten a lot worse since he entered the castle. He was surprised he even made it home in the first place. 

When he entered his room he was surprised to find it empty. Curiosity struck him and he wondered where is wife had gone to so early in the morning. She usually woke up early but, this was too early. The sun had just began to peek over the mountains.

He shrugged, too tired all of the sudden to even move and flopped down on the king sized bed in front of him. The effects of last nights activities finally taking their toll on his body. 

When the sun finally ascended upon Fanelia, a stealth figure entered the royal chambers and passed the bed in which the king slept. The goal was a simple one. The king lying face toward the ceiling didn't even see the person approach. 

Merle shook her head as she gripped the dark curtains and hauled them apart to let the sun in. Van groaned and tried to turn away from the sudden brightness.

"Oh no you don't! Get up!" Merle yelled as she jumped on the bed.

"Go away Merle." He muttered through his pillow.

"I hope you know just how much trouble you're in at this very moment. You should be lucky Hitomi didn't stay in this room this morning. If I were here I would have used you as a scratching post! You should be ashamed of yourself." She yelled.

"Yell at me later Merle."

"Oh, so his majesty has a hangover. Well, I just thought I'd let you know that Hitomi is really upset with you right now. She spent most of the morning fuming and crying at the same time. Don't even ask me how she did that..."

"What did I..." He stopped mid sentence and groaned.

"What?" Merle asked.

"I promised her I wouldn't be long. Where is she now?" He asked, standing.

"She's in my room but..."

Too late, he was already out the door heading to her room. Merle stood close behind him waiting to see what would happen. He knocked and waited for her to answer.

Hitomi looked up from her position on Merle's bed slightly annoyed by the disturbance. Knowing that someone was waiting outside for her, she went to the door and flung it open to see Van standing in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and looked past him to Merle. She shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

Focusing back on Van, Hitomi noticed how he looked like he might keel over any minute. That only made her more upset. She held back her tears and the urge to run into his arms and thought of why she was mad in the first place. Anger replaced her tears and she stood tall.

"Hitomi..."

"Don't! I don't want to hear it!"

"Please let me explain..."

"Don't talk to me! I'm mad and I don't even want to see your face right now! Go away and leave me alone!" She yelled, slamming the door in his face. She grimaced at the cruelty in her words. She hadn't meant to be so harsh to him. They had little arguments before but, she never once said anything to that extent to him. It made her feel awful. She shot across the room and landed on the bed burying her face in the pillows as she cried.

Van stood staring at the door in front of him in shock. He bowed his head and leaned it against the door. He had never seen her so angry in all of the years he had known her. He knew that the problem exceeded him breaking his promise to her. What, he couldn't figure out.

Merle stood gaping at what had happened. She had known that Hitomi didn't want to see Van yet but, she didn't think she'd react this way when he came to the door. Quietly, she reached out to her long time friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with a hurt expression on his face.

"I really messed up Merle." He stated.

"Don't worry lord Van, I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's just a little upset right now." Merle assured him.

"What's really going on Merle? I know it's not about last night. Tell me please?" He begged.

"I can't do that. It's none of my business. Come on, you don't look so good. Maybe if you go lay down for awhile she'll cool down and come talk to you. Just give her some time to think." Merle said. Van didn't argue with her. His mind wasn't functioning right and everything had started spinning again.

Merle left him in his room where he lay for hours trying to sleep. He tried everything he could think of but, nothing worked. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Hitomi. He could feel that she was still very upset and he couldn't stand it.

"I can't believe I did that Merle! I didn't mean to say that. I don't know what came over me. He must think the worst of me now." Hitomi cried.

"No, I told him that you just needed to cool down and you'd call for him when you were ready." Merle explained.

"Still, I should never have said any of it." Hitomi replied.

"He's tough, he'll get over it."

Van sat quietly on his bed staring out the window. He hadn't slept or eaten all day and he felt awful. He didn't care about that though. If Hitomi had to suffer then so would he. He would do anything to make her happy again even if that meant punishing himself.

The Mystic Moon and it's small moon were brightly shining and still Hitomi stayed away from him. It was the worst torture he had ever felt in his life. A soft click averted his eyes from the window in hopes of it being Hitomi. Disappointment was evident in his features when Merle sat on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you been sitting here like this?" She asked.

"Since I saw Hitomi." He replied.

"Oh, lord Van, you should lay down. You look awful..."

"No, not until I talk to Hitomi." He cut in. Merle sighed knowing that he was too stubborn to listen to her anyway.

"She'll see you now. It took some coaxing because she's afraid but, she's finally agreed to see you now. I just wish you would rest first." Merle said.

"I can't Merle. I have to make things right again." He said, slowly standing.

"Here, at least let me help you. I doubt you can walk that good." She said as she grabbed his arm. He didn't refuse her help. He knew that he would have fallen on his face eventually. An hour of sleep and nothing but alcohol resting in his stomach wasn't good.

They slowly made their way to Merle's room and stopped at the door. He was hesitant to knock. Afraid that she would still be furious with him for being the stupid fool he was. He extended his hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

The reply was barely audible through the door but, he still heard it. His hand reached for the door knob where he let it set before attempting to open it.

"It'll be ok lord Van. You'll see." Merle assured him. He nodded once then entered the room.

It was dark in Merle's room. He noticed that the only light was coming from the window where the Mystic Moon shone through. Hitomi sat in a rocking chair in the window looking out over the city.

His head lowered shamefully as he staggered across the room. Her gazed never left the window. Even when he dropped to his knees in front of her like a child awaiting punishment from his mother.

His uneasy breath was what caused her to finally look at him. She couldn't tell for sure but, it sounded as if he was trembling slightly. It had become noticeable in each breath he took. This made her wonder if it was because of the way she acted earlier. He was afraid of what she was going to say.

"Van, look at me." She said. He did as he was told and lifted his face to look at her. She noticed his weary eyes and how awfully sick he looked. She lightly shook her head and sighed. 

He took a chance and rested his head on her lap while wrapping his arms around her waist as best as he could. She was taken off guard by this tiny gesture and sat as still as she possibly could.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry I hurt you, I truly am. If it will make you happy, I'll never leave this castle again. Just, please forgive me." He said with every ounce of sincerity he had. The gentle touch of her hand on his head caused him to jump slightly.

"It's ok Van, I'm not mad anymore. You don't have to worry. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was...afraid. I didn't mean to bring it out on you. I shouldn't have done that. You don't have to stay in the castle Van. I could never force you to stay here. You do have to have a life." She said. He looked up at her with confusion.

"What were you afraid of Hitomi?" He asked. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Please tell me?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't...I don't know what to say or how to say it." She whispered. He noticed that she had begun to tremble slightly.

"Please Hitomi, just tell me." He said.

"I...I was afraid because...because...I found out that I...I'm pregnant." She whispered the last part and Van could barely here her.

"You're what?" He asked.

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant." She repeated. Van looked at her in shock , trying to register the new information. Everything clicked into place now. All the times she was restless and last night. That was what hit him the hardest. She had asked him to stay with her because she was afraid. He left her here alone not realizing the reasons for her asking him to stay. This was new to her and he should have stayed to give her comfort.

"I'm so sorry Hitomi. Stupid..."

"It's ok Van. I'm alright now." She assured him.

"No, it's not ok Hitomi. I should have stayed here with you. I should ever have left you alone. I can't believe what a total idiot I am." He reprimanded himself as he sank to the floor.

"You're not an idiot Van. Stop doing that or I will be mad at you. I'm ok with it now. It would have been good if you were here but, I never told you what I suspected in the first place so, how could you have known? I didn't find out for sure until this morning. Don't blame yourself for anything. I was just as much to blame." She said, kneeling down in front of him. He looked up to see her smile at him, lovingly.

"I love you and I think I've learned my lesson." He said with a grin.

"I love you too and I see that. You look awful." She replied.

"I'll live. So, you're really pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. There's going to be a new addition to our family soon. We'll have to get ready." She said. He leaned over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I can't believe I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world and I'm going to be a father soon. Thank you." He said.

"I'm glad I'm married to the most wonderful man I've ever met. You're welcome and thank you too. Let's go to bed. You look like you haven't slept in ages. Sleep always cures a good hangover." She said, helping him stand.

"I know something better." He whispered before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Now you're pushing it but, I think I'm willing to be the solution to your little problem." She said with a giggle.

With that they took off to their room. All problems behind them and all worries set aside. Things had been settled and new understanding had occurred between them. They were now happy once again.

  
  


~The End~

  
  


By:

  
  


"AleGnA"

  
  


Well that was it. I have no idea what possessed me to write this little thing but, it works and I like it. Flames go 2 Dilly and I don't own anything from Escaflowne unfortunately. Too bad no suing for you! Na na! Ja ne!

  
  



End file.
